Korra's job
by TheLegendOfKorraStories
Summary: Korra is looking for work,but it seems that she isn't very handy,people in RC don't want that Korra is going to ruin the store or market or whatever... Korra is angry and has no courage to look for a job while Mako already is a cop. They are now in their room on Air Temple Island...


_Korra is looking for work,but it seems that she isn't very handy,people in RC don't want that Korra is going to ruin the store or market or whatever... Korra is angry and has no courage to look for a job while Mako already is a cop. They are now in their room on Air Temple Island..._

''Is there something wrong with me? I mean,why I can't have a job? Why do the people hate me so much?'' Korra almost cried when she said these words. Mako turned and looked her in the eyes. ''There is nothing wrong with you! You're perfect,just the way you are! Nobody hates you,you just saved everyone by beating Amon...'' Mako knew that it wasn't smart of him to talk about Amon,because,they didn't know that he is dead. ''No'' Korra growled. ''He escaped, I didn't save anybody!'' Korra opened the window and saw the gorgeous Republic City,tears escaped...

''You have no idea,Korra,you already...'' ''Mako,I am a bad person!''she interrupted. There were footstepts in the hall... *Knock knock* Korra whiped her tears and tried to look happy,that didn't worked so well... Tenzin came in,he looked at Mako,he held his hand on his forehead,he looked at Korra,she tried to look fine,like she never cried,but there was a sea of tears in her eyes,she could not hide them. ''Euhm...Is everything allright..?''he asked. Nobody said something. Tenzin tried to have a conversation with Korra,he wanted that Mako left the room,so they can talk. Mako eventually left the room and closed the door,he went outside,sat on the ground,looking at the ocean.

''What's wrong,Avatar Korra?''Tenzin asked. Korra sat down on bed and start talking ''It's just that the people in Republic City hate so much,that they can't even give me a stupid job!'' Tears were rolling down to her cheek. Tenzin sat next to her on bed and answered with a soft voice. ''You already have a job...'' She looked up. ''You are the Avatar,Korra,you saved this city,and IF AMon comes back,who is going to support him? Everyone know that he is a liar! Your job is to protect the city,and you're doing it well!'' Korra knew that he was right,so she didn't say anything,she agreed by nodding. Tenzin stood up, he opened the door, turned quickly, he whispered. ''If you're hungry, the food is ready, it's your favorite dish! Noodles!'' She laughed. The door was closed but the window wasn't. There was a soft breeze. She leaned on her elbows and looked outside,she saw Mako sitting over there,looking at the ocean... Korra was thinking about him,how he treated her,always so good! She closed the window. Korra left the room,went downstairs where everyone was sitting at the table. Only Mako and Asami were missed. ''W...Where are Mako...and...'' She looked around,everyone was there...''And Asami? Where are they?" Bolin looked up and saw Korra with wet eyes,he wanted to say where Asami is,but he just didn't. ''Korra,sweety,sit down an drelax,let's eat,they will come a little later.'' Pema said with a calming voice. She took her hand and sat down. ''Okay,let's eat" Korra responded. They started eating. Korra didn't eat a lot as usual...She ate one bowl of rice,that's all. Everyone was talking about their awesome day,Korra was not listening,she tried to look through the window,she wanted to see Mako...

''I don't get it,Mako! I mean,she is THE avatar! She can do what she wants,she doesn't nee d a job,the only thing that she needs to do is protect the city,the world. Mako,you should tell her that'' Asami explained. Mako knew that Tenzin already said something like that,he was sure about that. ''Maybe we should go eat,the rest is probably worrying about us''Mako said quitely. ''Us.'' Asami whispered herself. She was thinking about those old times,that they were couple,their date,their time together... ''Come,Asami!'' Mako shouted,he already got up and stood in front of the door to go inside. ''I'll come,just go inside!'' She answered when she made a gesture with her hands, she waved him inside. ''Okay..I guess...'' He went inside. He arrived in the dining room and saw taht everyone was busy talking about their day,and just one person was just sitting there,elbows on the table,one she was laying her head on,the other hand was just resting on the table. She didn't look very happy. She was thinking about her duty for the world AND the conversation between Mako and Asami. There was two places left,next to Korra. Both sides. So he just sat next to her. He said nothing. Asami didn't come to eat that evening. The sun was going down, the last rays were almost gone.

Korra left the dining room and went to bed. She was thinking about her adventure,where she has been through,how she met Mako and Bolin,Asami and go on. She should be happy that she has her bending back and that she can focus on her Avatar training.


End file.
